


Payback

by kalinebogard



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Humor, M/M, Payback, Pranks, Season/Series 02 Spoilers, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-21 00:12:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1530884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalinebogard/pseuds/kalinebogard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Stiles thinks you're gonna kill him," Scott said in amusement. "The death of my best friend is definitely my business."</p>
<p>Derek narrowed his eyes. They glowed red in a threatening manner.</p>
<p>"Stiles thinks I'm going to kill him? No. Death is a soft punishment for what he did to me!" Derek practically growled.</p>
<p>"And what did he do to you?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Payback

**Author's Note:**

> I want to say "thank you" to my bunny, I mean, my beta YouJustGotPitchSlapped, for helping me with this fanfic. Thanks for being my oficial beta reader.
> 
> So, enjoy.

Once the bell rung, signaling the end of class, Stiles and Scott grabbed their stuff and ran in a hurry to leave the class. McCall planned to stay with his ex-girlfriend, well, not so “ex”, Allison... and Stiles was going to do what he usually did. Anything other than stay in school.

They left the building. Scott went to the gate where his bike was locked. But Stiles had a long way to go, because his beloved Jeep was still in possession of the local police for analysis. The vehicle was part of a crime scene, the murder of a mechanic. Stiles had the misfortune of witnessing it, and it still gave him nightmares at night. 

The mysterious Kanima had taken the life of a person in front of him. It would be impossible to forget the sinister happening anytime soon.

He was left with two options: go to school by bus or on foot. He got rid of his old bike since his father had given him a car, and since he didn’t like the first option, Stiles chose to walk.

Scott was just about to get on his bike, when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Stilinski pressed with some force.

“What is it?” McCall asked.

“Hey, Scott... is it just me or is Derek stood there with those trees like a psychopath...?” Stiles questioned, glancing at Derek with his head tilted to the side.

The werewolf looked in the direction Stiles pointed at and frowned. Yes, Derek was standing there with an expression of a serial killer.

“I wonder what happened?” Scott mused. 

“Dude, find a way to keep him here, I'm pretty sure he’s gonna come and kill me.” Stiles whispered to Scott, praying that the Alpha werewolf wouldn’t be able to hear.

“Kill you ...? But isn’t he your boyfriend?” McCall said.

“I don’t think that will stop him from killing me.” Stiles replied looking around and calculating the best escape route.

“Stiles, what did you do this time?”

“I did a favor for humanity, dude. But I'm sure Derek didn’t see things quite my way ... I have to go, then we'll talk. If I’m still alive that is.” 

Then the boy broke into a sprint, as fast as a Coyote chasing a Road Runner. Scott watched in silence before making his way over to where Derek stood, who was still holding a scrunched up piece of paper in one hand, with the other hand tucked in his pocket. 

“What’s up?”

“Nothing, Scott. Nothing that concerns you.”

“Stiles thinks you're gonna kill him” Scott said in amusement. “The death of my best friend is definitely my business.”

The Alpha narrowed his eyes. They glowed red in a threatening manner. “Stiles thinks I'm going to kill him? No. Death is a soft punishment for what he did to me!"   
Derek practically growled. 

“What did he do?”

Scott didn’t get an answer. Instead, he got a puff of dust in his face and the sight of Derek sprinting away. Derek had disappeared in mere seconds, leaving Scott puzzled.

xXx

Stiles came home stressful and untrusting. He peered inside and sighed with relief at the sight of his bedroom window still closed. He entered his home and listened for a few seconds. The silence was absolute.

He climbed the stairs slowly. He could not forget that he had a werewolf boyfriend. Lesson number 1: Do not be caught unawares in your own home!

Opening the his bedroom's door cautiously, he let out a small whoop of joy. It was empty! He threw his backpack on the floor and...had no time to celebrate his victory since Derek had pounced out of hiding and gripped Stiles’s shirt, pushing him violently against the wall. 

“Ow!” Stiles groaned painfully. “Derek, calm down!”

“I. Will. Kill. You.” Derek snarled.

“I can explain everything!”

“Explain?” The werewolf growled, “Explain?!”

“Yes,” Stiles grinned despite himself. “I can explain if you don’t rip my neck. With your teeth.”

“Stiles!” Derek fumed. “You changed my conditioner for _flea shampoo_! What explanation do you have for that?!”

Hale felt his anger grow. How would you feel, if your boyfriend seized an opportunity to prank you by sneaking into your newly renovated mansion and exchanging shower products for dog shampoo? By the time Derek smelt the difference in his hair, it was already too late. His hair was filled with dog shampoo foam. 

“It's your fault! I said I found fleas on my bed and I asked you politely to use something that would kill them, but you wouldn’t listen! I _had_ to improvise...”

“And why do you think they are mine?!” Derek narrowed his eyes, glaring at his boyfriend with a glare that could scare anyone.

But Stiles was not anyone. He was used to the constant death glares from his boyfriend. The kid pressed his index finger onto the chest of the werewolf, which only angered him further. 

“I slept in that bed for sixteen years without a problem. But lately my mattress looks like a freaking refugee camp for deported fleas and the only thing different that’s happened to me was I shared a bed with you!”

“Stiles,” Derek seethed. He looked away to calm down. “Werewolves do not have fleas. I am an Alpha!”

“And being an Alpha ensures automatic immunity against fleas, okay. And I’m a unicorn.” 

“What?” Hale yelled, not understanding. Stiles rolled his eyes. His grin stretched further across his face. “I do not have fleas!”

“ _Now_ you don’t.” The boy provoked, but before Derek could continue his tantrum, Stiles continued, “How about you take the flea test and I take this opportunity to apologize, huh, Sour wolf?”

Stiles flattened his palm against Derek’s muscular chest before Hale slid his hand down Stiles’s neck and massaged lightly. The Alpha’s eyes darkened, and he tilted his head to the side to capture his boyfriend’s lips in a deep, possessive kiss that was anything but peaceful.

Stiles smiled inwardly. It was really easy to tame his boyfriend. Hopefully this would end the flea problem.

xXx

Scott grimaced and took off, pedaling away from Stiles’ house. He had followed Stiles to make sure he would remain alive, but was greeted with the sight of Derek and Stiles in a heated make out session.

Which was _not_ what he expected.

xXx

The next day, Stiles avoided Scott in all possible ways. Unfortunately, it had to end. Before the one hour Lacrosse workout, Scott managed to talk to Stiles.

McCall sat beside his friend, curious about the odd behavior. And the wool cap he wore despite it being summer. 

“Dude, what’s up?” The young werewolf asked. He tried to pull the cap away, but Stiles looked the other way. “Stiles?”

“Payback’s a bitch, don’t you think?” Asked the sulking boy. “Forget it. With Derek, if I hit, I take. Listen to what I say, Scott: never touch the hair of an Alpha.”

“What?”

The coach chose that moment to approach the two, energetic as ever.

“Bilinski, what you think my class is?” he asked loudly, then pulled the cap with such speed that any werewolf would envy. “What the...”

Finstock stopped. The entire locker room fell silent. Scott's jaw dropped open.

Stiles's hair was bright pink. It was rather difficult to tell, since it was so bright. It could have easily been mistaken with another absurd, blinding color.

“I’m not even gonna ask.” The teacher sounded defeated. And slightly disturbed. “My salary does not compensate for this. EVERYBODY TO THE FIELD! NOW!”

After the workout, Scott and Stiles were in the locker room. Scott seriously couldn’t decide if he had a fit of laughter, or had died in shame of his best friend. 

“Derek?” Scott asked, even though he was sure of the answer.

“Derek.” Stiles confirmed. “In the style of that Mel Gibson movie "Payback".”

“Dude...”

“I don’t know what the fuck this voodoo is,” Stiles pointed to himself. “But I do not want to leave it like this. After this I’ll talk to your boss and ask for help.” 

Scott shook his head, still shocked by the intensity of pink. Then he remembered. 

“Hey, so what happened with the fleas?”

Stiles took a deep breath, looking incredibly unhappy.

“I found out that they were not fleas. They were mosquitoes. But my intention was good! Someone needs to teach Derek that revenge is never full, it kills the soul and...and...”Stiles frowned, narrowing his eyes at his best friend. “Dude, how the hell do you know this story?”

Scott did not respond. He just got up and sprinted away quickly, leaving behind an angry Stiles.

The end


End file.
